Dangerous Love
by EmberJewel
Summary: The sequal to Forbidden Love is up and running! Raven meets a sexy stranger at the bar and sparks fly, but who is he and how does he know so much about the new Rave? Rated for alcohal, and adult content
1. Candy Apple

Okay everyone has been asking for an epilog, and I did have one started but I can't find it so I'm just going to start over…

"Finally, I mean what am I a nun it's not like I could continue after the ending in Forbidden love…"

Okay raven but just to let you know you might be getting in over your head…

"Bring it on!"

The Sequel

Down town. Yep that's it. Trashed streets, graffiti, teens in leather running around like they own the place. I bet if I had told myself a few years ago that I would be working here I would laugh, and trust me I don't laugh…

Anyway, I work in a small bar, where people can do karaoke, strip teases on the pole, and of course buy a drink from me the Bartender. Let me tell you something I look the part. I cut my hair even shorter where it was buzzed in the back and just slightly longer on the top, and the hair color stayed. I pierced my right eye brow and invested in silver lipstick. My outfits were usually some torn and faded jeans with a silver or white top that showed off a little chest, and a slight glimpse to my stomach.

I did continue to fight crime for a while but I stopped for two reasons, because sometimes I would run into the Teen Titans and get the weirdest looks from Robin, and two I would here about it the next day in the bar, and some of those villains weren't even that bad. This always reminds me of Red X when we first started our affaire, but I don't want to think about that right now.

So let's move on, about those notes… they stopped coming after a while and that's fine with me, looks like I was just a passing crush for some poor fan. The real news is this guy. He came to the bar one night and when I fist noticed him our gazes locked. His eyes were green, and I mean it green! Kind of like beast boy's skin. He would sit at the bar and drink a few shots of Zombie, a killer shot that only very few people can handle, and some times he would buy me a shot and I had to take a small break afterwards and drink some water and breath.

He never spoke to me, but I would catch him staring at me from time to time, and I would just smile back and hand him his next drink. Soon I knew him well enough to know when he needed a refill or when he wanted to try something new. I set up a tab for him and he would cover it once a month.

He looks like he could be around 28-27 and I'm just now 21. Frankly I don't see it as that big of an age difference, but if you do get over it! If you saw him you would be like, he could pass as in my age limits, not because he looks young but because he is hot.

The black hair in his face, the green eyes, the muscles and the fact that he was at least a foot taller than me is what makes me gawk. It's like robin but all grown up. The reason why I'm taking another shot of Whiskey is because he didn't come in tonight. In fact tonight was really quiet. A couple of guys came in with some girls and they had fun playing on the strip pole and singing gothic rock while line dancing, they were wasted!

I of course laughed and offered them some free drinks with small amounts of alcohol so they would sober up enough o know when to leave, but still have a good time and possibly return. Bartenders have to learn to look out for others or the bar will turn bad real fast.

I just finished sweeping, putting away drinks and taking count of each bottle in stick, then I started to mop and clear it out. A small chime sounded. That noise only goes off when some one enters the bar. I could have sworn that I locked the door right after putting out the closed sign, come on people I have to sleep some time. I turned around to tall off who ever it was when I saw him.

"Hay," Wow, his voice was deep and smooth like water. His greens eyes looked around the bar then landed back on me. "Umm, hi…" I couldn't believe it what is he doing here. Okay Rave calm down be cool. "Do you want a drink or something?" I smiled and gestured toward the bar. "I could whip up a new drink that even I think you couldn't handle."

He smiled and walked over to the bar and sat on a stool then turned toward me with a small smirk on his face. "Really? I'm up for it if you are." I smiled this is my chance. I made my way over to the bar and pulled out all of the secret ingredients, butter shots, sour green apple pucker, and a delicate white wine. I mixed them together, tossed a lime in it and made two shots. "Bottoms up!" I smiled as we both downed the shot.

"Nice, what do you call it?" He set the glass down and I mixed him another. "Not sure yet, maybe something like 'Candy apple' but you should feel the affects after the third shot, it really hits you hard then." I smiled and passed his the Candy Apple shot. "I could always go for some candy." He smiled and then downed the shot and looked at me.

"So why don't you tell me how the most powerful Titan ended up down here serving me drinks?"

That was cute, so what should I do? Do you guys like it, is it what you expected? I've kind of grown a bit since Forbidden Love and now I guess my writing style has changed, let me know what you think. And if you also like Avatar the last air bender check out my story "Into Place" because I really like it, have about 5 chapters already and no one is reviewing and it makes me sad, I also put some humor in it and yea, I'm also at a stand still till at least one review goes in!


	2. Who?

Ember slides across the floor wearing knee high socks, some batman boxers, and a tank top. "I got two reviews! And over night!" That never happens! Usually I get like 2 or three reviews total or like none! This story must be kickin'

I bet some of you are wondering who the guy is! And just to let you know when I picked out the two main characters when I started the story, I picked Raven then….. Any character! What now! So in other words I have a person who I think could be The Guy, but if you really want someone let me know.

-- Chapter Two--

I almost dropped the nearly full bottle of pucker. I can't believe this guy recognized me! I need a drink. I quickly twisted open the pucker and took a long swig. He just sat there staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I…. um?" What was I supposed to say? I got frisky with the enemy, then robin, then was cheated on, almost killed a girl. He pushed his shot glass towards me, "Maybe we both need one more shot of Candy Apple." I nodded, yea I do. I poured two more shots then downed mine before he even touched his.

Now I can start to feel it, I was a little bit past tipsy and I think done for the night, physically and emotionally. He set his glass down, "you have something there, I think this drink may be the death of me, it tastes good and works." Her smiled and let out a small laugh.

"So Raven, mind telling me what happened between you and wonderboy?" I walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to him. "Long story short, I fell in love with a villain, Robin found out confessed his love for me, the villain cheated on me, I went berserk then left." I took a much needed breath of air, "that was a mouth full." He laughed then poured him self some wine and took a small sip then handed me his shot glass so I could drink.

"The titans have been spiraling down hill since you left." He said it like it was a well know fact. Maybe I should go back. "Really?" He turned to face me, "Well they did loose their dark sorceress, now they can barely capture Dr. Light every time he escapes." I smiled. I loved being the one to capture Dr. Light. All I had to do was go all demon-pissed off mode and he would wet his pants and escort himself into jail.

"I got you to smile." I turned to him and smiled. "I hope you know that not many people can do that." He stood up, "I bet. Well I gotta go." I got up and followed him out the door. I watched him get on his shiny black motorcycle with a lime green pin line on the side. He revved the engine then took off.

"Wait!" Damn, he knows my name and past and I don't even know his name! I went back into the bar, but away the wine, pucker, and butter shots then grabbed my jacket and walked out into the alley. I made sure that both doors were locked before I turned to my baby.

After three month of opening this place, I made enough money to buy it all over again. Business was great. I even bought a little motorcycle of my own. Cyborg went shopping with me, and was surprised that I wanted a motorcycle. That's when I confessed of taking Robin's out for a spin when ever I was really stressed. We found my baby after and hour of looking around.

It was a dark purpley blue, almost black color and it had a silver seat and really small silver flames along the bottom of the body. I walked over to my baby and placed the helmet on my head then straddled the seat. I turned the key and felt it come to life. I think I'll go for a spin tonight.

--Meanwhile--

Thomas raced into my room knocking over shelf after shelf. His grey pants where wrinkled and torn on the bottom, his shirt was off a button and just as wrinkled, and the tie must have been turned around. He stopped right in front of me breathing very heavily.

"What's the rush Tom-Tom?" I smiled at him and leaned back. You would be surprised how many times he does this. "He—he escaped." I sat up straight, and grabbed my gun out of my desk. "Who Tom? Who?" I had already stood up and was walking out the door with my cell phone opened and 9-1-1 on dial. "Ja—ason R. Stratton." Damn I knew it. I hung up my phone and started to dial a new number.

"Tyler?" His voice answered my call before it finished ringing. I nodded, "Hay Bruce, Stratton escaped." I turned to Tom-Tom. "Go home buddy I got this." Bruce came back on. "Okay don't worry I'll scan Gotham, take a look around, and let some friends know." Good, I knew having him for a friend would pay off. "Thanks Bruce, let me know if anything happens." "Sure no problem." I hung up and opened the door to the evidence room. I walked over to file number 142 and pulled out Stratton's case files.

This guy was no joke. He is guilty of raping and killing 17 girls, most of which he tortured for weeks. On top of all this he was hard to catch and really good at destroying evidence, I suspect that there are a number of girls that we don't even know about. Now that this guy was loose records of every missing girl would have to be filled and investigated deeply, and we would have to find a pattern of some sort.

--Titans Tower--

The phone rang in Robin's bedroom and he picked it up and said hello I the mists of a long yawn. "Robin, its Bruce. I'm calling to let you know that Jason Stratton escaped a few hours ago." Robin nodded he new right away who they were talking about. This guy had killed about twenty girls. "Okay I'll keep an eye out." "Robin that's not all I want you to do. Do you have Raven's phone number or any way to contact her?"

"Why?" Bruce sighed, "Trust me I have a plan." Robin nodded, "I don't but Cyborg has an address, Raven has been avoiding me." "Okay." Robin frowned, wait did he just hang up on me… Robin shrugged then called the police station to tell them to contact him about any missing girls from here on.

--Cyborg--

"Yea that's her address and phone number, but you might have better luck just going to see her, she never answers her phone." Cyborg nodded and then turned over and grabbed his computer and digitally scanned Gotham and Jump City. He could see a few people out late in both towns, but when he tapped security cameras none looked suspicious. Lets just hope Raven is in a good mood.


	3. Helpless

Thanks darkstar for bring it to my attention that I made it seem like Ravey was driving after drinking, and what kind of message does that send to people, not like I do that… no I'm joking. Anyway I'll teach ray ray a little lesson and then bring in batman, because I love him and I can't wait for the new Batman movie to come out.

Oh and who thinks that this wonder guy is the rapist? If you do you really need to read the story one more time, because frankly it's impossible, if you still don't get it review and I'll tell you why it's impossible…

--Helpless --

Remind me to sober up before driving home! I almost swerved into another car, but thankfully they honked and I corrected it, lets just say I decided to start taking some back roads and driving really slow after that, and if an experience like that happens you bet that any drunk driver would be mentally sober after that!

So kids, the saying is don't do what I do, do what I say! I'm such a bad role model! Even when I was with the titans I did have these moments where if people knew about them they would question the whole teen titans group. For instance, I was hanging out with bumblebee and one of her friends when we decide to have a competition on who could steal the most expensive object, trust me its hard to shoplift successfully.

Enough of that story though. I pulled into my house, but away my baby after apologizing twenty times for putting it in that kind of danger then went into the house. I took a quick shower then put on a silky silver night gown that bumblebee got me then went to sleep in my bad.

--Batman--

It was 6:00 a.m. when I pulled up to Raven's house. It was a small white house and probably had one or two bedrooms. Blue curtains covered each window. I walked up to the door and locked down at the door mat. It said, "Are you welcome?" I laughed, sounded like Raven for sure, I've never met the girl but from the stories in the paper, and what Robin has told me it suits her. I rang the door bell and hoped she was a morning person.

A few seconds later I could hear someone in the house, cursing a chair. She must have stubbed her foot on the thing. The door opened to reveal a young girl wearing a skimpy silver night gown with a blue robe over it. The second she saw me she froze and tried to hide most of her body. "Bruce Wayne?" She opened the door wider, "Come in." I walked in to see a cream colored carpet covering the floor of a small living room. A large maroon couch faced a flat screen TV with a CD holder that was over flowing. A large wooden, triangle bookcase was on the wall perpendicular to the TV next to a maroon chair with a wooden coffee table to the side with 3 large books, two of them where open and on their bellies.

Too my right was a small counter top that showed a kitchen with black marble counters and a wooden floor. On the walls were pictures that resembled some famous art pieces, but if you looked closely you would see hidden images of birds, and people dancing. "Please sit down. Can I get you some tea, or coffee?"

I sat on the couch and looked at the girl clutching her robe, "Some hot tea would be great." She smiled then made her way to the kitchen. I reached over and turned on the TV to the news channel and watched for a few minutes. When Raven entered the room I turned down the volume and took the cup of tea from her hands. She sat down on the other end of the sofa and took a long sip of her tea.

"So, what brings you here?" She kept her eyes on me as she took another sip. I took a drink, it tasted like she added just enough sugar to hide the bitter taste, and I bet she didn't have any sugar in hers. "A guy escaped from jail last night. He was guilty of torture, rape, and murder of 17 girls; I want you to help me find him." Raven's eyebrows went together and she looked really confused. "How can I help you?"

"Well," I sat my tea on the coffee table in front of me then looked at her dead on. "Ever since you left the titans Robin asked me to keep an eye on you and I know you have been working at a bar, I was wondering if you could just ask people if they have seen him." I handed her a picture of the guy.

--Raven--

I took the picture and saw a guy with stringy, greasy blonde hair. He had a really big nose and looked to me no more than 100 pounds, his face was skin and bones and his ears where almost as big as his face.

"That's not all you want?" I looked up at Batman and watched him pick back up his tea and take another drink. "No." I looked at him, "No? So what else?" He grabbed some more pictures out of his jacket, god how many photos does he carry around?

"These are pictures of all the girls he murdered." He handed them to me and as I looked at them he continued to state his point. "You can see that all of them have short hair and the gothic style going on. What I want you to do is to be out in public a lot, be that helpless girl to walk the alleys at night, I want him to find you. I need you to go undercover and get this guy."

Now that I could do. These girls all had a nice sense of fashion. "Does Robin know?" I handed him the pictures back. "He knows I'm involving you but he doesn't know how." I nodded, "Good."

Batman stood up and put his empty cup down. "So you will do this?" I stood up and offered him my hand. We shock hands and I smiled, "Of course, it's not every day a bad ass girl gets to pretend to be that blonde girl in all of the horror movies." He laughed then turned to the door.

"I have friends who will be doing the same thing in other towns, but I think he will come here, first. I really don't think he'll be in Gotham, but I'll be there to keep an eye on things. You just do what I told you and we should have him in a matter of days. One more thing, this guy had a friend before he started his 'hobby' you know him as Slade. I plan on meeting with him next."

"You have to be kidding me there is no way Slade will help us, he is a villain." Was Batman off his rocker? He smiled then reached for the door, "If I remember right you found a villain that was worth your time once. Slade and Stratton got in a fight when Stratton went after Slade's girl, don't worry I bet he would be more than happy to help out." Batman walked out and shut the door behind him.

--Raven--

Well, I guess I'm back to fighting crime, I wonder if I can it a signal, like a silver raven in the sky every time a child molester breaks lose. I put the two cups in the sink then made my way to my room and crashed into bed and fell right back to sleep.

--Slade--

I sat in my living room drinking a cup of black coffee while reading the newspaper; it was 7:00 in the morning. I put down my coffee and took another piece of butter toast. "Would you like some more coffee sir?" My butler stood with his hands behind his back. "No I'm good."

That's when the door bell rang. The last person to come visit me was some preacher trying to tell me that Jesus saved my soul when he died on the cross, I'm not exactly religious considering everything that I've seen in my life time. "I will get that sir." My butler walked away and I stood and finished of my coffee. Next thing I know I see my butler escort Bruce Wayne into the room.

"Hay Bruce?" I walked over to my old time friend and have him a firm handshake. He was about 15 years older than me, but we met one night at a fancy party for the rich and hit it off. It didn't really matter that we both knew who we really were.

"What brings you to Jump City?" I walked with him to the living room and we both sat down on two bark blue chairs. He got right to business, "Your old friend escaped from jail last night." Stratton? I didn't think he was smart enough to find a way to escape jail. "So you want me to help?" Batman nodded then took out a picture of Raven, the ex-titan.

"I talked to Raven and she is going to play little miss helpless in the alley and try to lure him to her, I want you to watch over her." I smiled, Raven and I working together, this is funny. "I knew she wouldn't want to work with you so I just want you to follow her, and try not to let her catch you because I can't do anything to protect you, that girl could take me out." I nodded and handed him the picture, "Don't worry Raven I can handle, even though she is by far the most powerful titan I have ever fought."

He nodded and tried to remove the smile from his face. "But if she does find Stratton I don't want you to do anything, I think she can handle him so I need for you to just try to follow the guy back to his hide out then contact me, I'll get the Titans and we will take it from there. Think of yourself as just a safety net."

"Don't worry Bruce, when did I ever steal the show." He stood up and I followed, "I'm sure you would have no problem stealing anything." We laughed and shook hands then I escorted him to the front door. "Don't worry I can handle it."

--Raven--

I just finished closing the bar two hours early. I did ask a few people if they had seen Stratton, but only one girl recognized him, but who's to say she was being serious or not. She said that she saw the guy sitting on a side walk on some old run down street checking out a pair of emo girls rocking out in the garage with cheap guitars.

I locked the bar then walked out side. I left my baby at home knowing that I had to spend about two hours wondering alleys. I looked down at my outfit. I played it up today trying to resemble the goth girl that would be on this guys list. I was wearing a lime green tube top that showed off my belly button ring. My pants went from jeans to baggy black cargo pants with chains, and lime green skulls on the back pockets making my butt look even perkier. I had thick black eye liner on and my silver lipstick.

I turned the corner and started to walk down the next alley way. I had made a little 'Z' plan, I'm zigzagging through alleys till I end up on the worst side of town then I'm going to take the opposite way back. Every once and a while I walk up to a street sign and try my best to look confused by turning my head in every direction and reading the sign at least three times then running around and going in another direction.

I think that after the first 10 minutes I got he clueless blonde look down to a T, and if this guy doesn't pick me up sooner or later I think I'll just have to change my strategy to a more violent one.

--Slade--

Damn, Raven can pull of dumb girl like no other. She looks like Starfire trapped in a goth body. I have been following her for over an hour and every 5 or ten minutes she would sit down on the curve like she gave up and start crying. Then she would get up and wipe the tears from her face and pick up her stride. Stratton will defiantly like this girl that she's portraying.

Even I think those pants are perfect. They make her butt look amazing, and they are so low I have to use the smallest bit of imagination to 'see' everything. I'm starting to think that I should just hop down from this building and snatch her, but that wouldn't help catch Stratton.

Wait, some guy is following her. I slowed down my pace so I could get closer to this guy and see if he resembles Stratton. Yep, that's him. His blonde hair is even longer and rattier, and I even think he gained a few pounds, but he is still super skinny.

I followed him as he followed her all the way to her bar. Raven proceeded to sneak around the corner, frantically look around, then break the lock and enter the bar. Stratton waited a few seconds before following the girl in. I used my transporter to transport into the bar.

I fazed on the other side of the bar and carefully hid myself from sight. Raven had ripped open any closet she could find before grabbing a blanket and making her way to the corner of the bar to sleep. Stratton was crawling from shadow to shadow making his way towards her. This is getting exciting what I wouldn't do for a Candy Apple shot right now.

--Ember--

Okay I have been hinting at who The Guy is from the first two chapters is who knows? I defiantly put in an effort to make this chapter longer! Let me know what you think and….. REVIEW!


	4. Stalker!

--Raven--

So this weird guy has been following me for about thirty minutes. I was already close to the bar so I decided to just break in and pretend to be camping out for the night in the corner. Right now I was laying down with a wool blanket wrapped around my body watching this retard advance toward me with his body as close to the walls as possible. I think that when he gets closer I'm just going to use my powers to snatch him up and see if he looks anything like the picture batman showed me.

I closed my eyes so they were just slightly open. I could feel him standing right behind me. Next thing I know a hand is slowly moving up and down my legs. This guy is a pervert. I decided to pretend to be asleep and I tossed a little and let a small sigh escape my lips. His hand started to push harder and really message my leg, now I thought was the time to wake up, scream then capture him.

Right when I opened my eyes, another guy grabbed him from behind and ripped him off of me. I sat up and watched Slade struggling with this guy who looked just like an old mop. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my legs and decided to enjoy the show. Not 30 seconds later Stratton was sitting in a chair with his hands tied up. I watching Slade flip his phone open and dial a number.

"Hay Batboy, I got my buddy all tied up here in raven's bar." He looked over at me gave me a head to toe look then turned back to the phone. "Calm down, he's captured and that's what you wanted." I could here Batman on the other line yelling something about that not being the plan. "Oh raven? She's fine; she looks like she is enjoying herself." Slade handed me the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

This was a really weird event in my life, I was about to burst out laughing because Slade was putting batman's boxers in a knot. "Hi Batman." I turned away from slade and tried to stop the giggle that was threatening to leave my mouth.

"Are you okay?" He didn't really sound worried, just doing his job by asking. "I'm fine; I did get a good leg message before Slade here interrupted my romantic evening." I glared at Slade. "Okay I'm going to be there in a few minutes, and I have the cops coming to pick him up." Batman was about to hang up before I interrupted, "Wait, what about Slade?" Batman sighed, "Just let him stay, I want to talk to him."

I closed the phone and handed it to Slade. "So were you following me?" I walked over to the bar and sat down. Slade walked over and sat next to me, "Maybe." I nodded. What was I supposed to do attack him; obviously he was working with me on capturing this retard. Slade turned around to the bar, "I could go for a Candy apple shot right now." Did he just say what I think he said? That's impossible the only two people who even know about Candy Apple shots are me and that dreamy guy.

"Really?" I turned to him and then raised my voice. "Who the hell are you?"

Before He could answer the cops burst through the door and grabbed Stratton and put him in hand cuffs. Two officers then walked over to us. "You two must be Raven Roth, and Slade?" I nodded and stood up and shock his hand. "That's me, be sure to lock this guy up tighter next time." He smiled.

"My name is Tyler Pennington and my comrades and I just wanted to thank you for helping us track down this guy." Just then Batman walked in with all of his glory. He walked straight up to Slade and almost growled, "Thanks, we can talk later, you can leave." Slade nodded then turned to me, "Farewell, Rae." Then he transported him self out of the bar to who knows where.

Batman went with the officer to talk some more, and I started to clean up the bar. By the time I was finished cleaning up the mess I had made, Batman was the only one left. I turned to him and watched as he made his way to a chair to sit down. "So you had Slade stalk me? How long has he been stalking me under your command, is that how you kept an eye on me?" I walked over to Batman and swung a chair right in front of him and sat down straddling the back of the chair.

Batman frowned, "I only had him stalk you tonight, and not really stalk, but just to follow to make sure you didn't get hurt." I huffed, "You have to be kidding me I am more than cable of taking care of myself." He stood up and made his way over to the door, "I told you Slade was going to be involved, and I did what I did for your safety, anything Slade did other than tonight is his own business."

I flipped the chair over and walked up to him, "Really, then why don't you give me his address so I can go have a talk with him?" Batman smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Go for it." I looked at the paper, 1600 Golden Drive? Damn Slade must be rich!

I looked up to see that Batman had already left, great. I turned around and locked up the bar and fixed the back door with an extra lock I always keep handy. Right when I got outside I saw my dream guy sitting on his motorcycle. He was wearing jeans, with a simple black muscle shirt and some black sunglasses. "Need a ride home?" I looked at him then nodded, "Sure, but could you take me to this address instead?" I handed him the paper and watched him remove his sunglasses. His green eyes froze.

I smiled; he just proved my point, "Slade?" He gave me the paper back, "Okay we can go to my place." I nodded and got on to the back of his motorcycle, he revved the engine and we took off.


	5. It's Happening Again

I love my reviewers! You have no idea how much! I just got done working mother's day brunch, and got jack shit in tips from the waiters, while they left with at least 100, on top of that I should have been upgraded to a waitress ages ago but my boss doesn't know how to tell someone to train me. I came home pissed off, so I looked at my story and saw that I had more reviews and I was instantly happy again!

Go readers! Yeah!

LOL and way I'm not sure if Raven should warm up to slade really fast or if it should grow, and how to tie in Robin…. Hummm lets see here…

--Robin--

I just got off the phone with Batman and I convinced him to tell me what was up. I can't believe he had Raven dangle herself as bait for this pervert rapist! I couldn't even stand seeing her with anyone else but to here that she willingly agreed to be some guys dream girl for more than two minutes pisses me off!

I yelled at Batman for at least 20 minutes before I realized that he hung up on me after the first 5 minutes! I need to talk to raven, but how am I going to get her address? First I need to distract Cyborg so I can go through his room. I got it I'll order some pizza that will keep him busy for at least 5 minutes.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Pappy's Pizza. I ordered 10 meat lovers, and two veggie pizzas. Thirty minutes later I could hear Cyborg and Beast boy arguing over what was better tofu, or good ole meat. I made my way down the hall to Cyborg's room. I crawled around each corner, and used a small mirror to clear the way first before I turned the corner, no way I was getting caught. (Fill free to hum the James Bond theme…)

I quickly hacked open Cyborg's room and grabbed his laptop; I opened up the address book, scrolled down to Rae and took note of where she lived, and her phone number. Great I think I'll just head over to Raven's house and pull a little surprise visit.

--Raven--

We stopped in front of this huge house, with three visible floors, and the balconies from windows had vines crawling up to them which disappeared into beautiful house plants. The drive way made a small teardrop shape, and a weeping willow was in the center. He pulled the motor cycle in to the four car garage, and before he shut the garage door I could make out a red Audi R8 (a really sexy expensive car, trust me) and a black mustang convertible.

He walked over to the front door just as a Butler opened the two large wooden doors. I walked up and immediately entered the house. All I could see was a huge staircase that spiraled down on the left and a living room full of blue sofas, chairs, and class tables to the right. The walls had paintings of the ocean and big glass windows from floor to ceiling.

I continued to walk around the living room scoping out the chairs before I decided that the love seat with the sea green quilt on it looked the comfiest. I sat down and closed my eyes pretending that this was all mine. When I opened my eyes I was handed a cup of steaming tea by the butler. Slade was sitting on the chair to my right.

"So how long have you been stalking me?" I watching him think before answer, smart he knows that right now the smallest thing could throw me off the edge. He smiled, "To tell you the truth I wouldn't call it stalking, but I have been keeping an eye on you because you interest me." I nodded and retorted, "You mean my powers interest you." He shook his head and handed me some bags of sugar.

"No, not just your powers, but you. You had the strength to blow off the Titans and move out on your own and I don't think you did that just because of the love affaires going on. I think you wanted to be on the wrong side of town, and on your own." I smiled and took a sip of the tea. How did he know I like sugar in my tea, most people think that I like it with out sugar.

"True and false. I did get upset because of Robin being on my back twenty four seven, and a part of me did always want to be that bad girl." He laughed, "And how is it being the bad girl?" I finished my tea and stood up, "So far it's been great."

He stood up right after me, "Really?" He had the sexiest smirk on his face and the vibe that said that this meeting was far from over. "I happen to think me and you work pretty well together?" I smiled and walked over to him, "Really?" He nodded and put his hand on the small of my back.

"You should think about it, I wouldn't mind having some company in this huge house, and we could steal a few things here and there, take part in down town races, I bet you would like that." He has a point, my baby and I would love a good motorcycle race.

I realized that he was leading me to the front door. He stopped just as he opened the front door. His hand pushed me closer to him and his other hand held my chin up. "I'm going to let you think about it though." He bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, then on my fore head. I couldn't help but smile. He gave me a gentle push out the door before his butler took my arm. "My butler will take you home, have a great sleep love."

The ride home was a blur; all I could think about was my racing heart, the tingling on my lips and that warm feeling of his breath still on my forehead. I wish I had stayed longer; just one more minute would have been wonderful.

Next thing I know the butler was opening my door and I was unlocking my house. I walked straight to my bathroom and took a hot shower then pulled on my red night gown then crawled into bed. Just before I turned off my lamp the door bell rang. I was aware that it was almost noon but who would be visiting me? It must be Slade. I got out of bed so fast and raced down the hall completely forgetting to grab my robe. I swung open the door to see the walking traffic light standing on my door step.

More people should read my foot mat, because then they would get the hint to take a hike! I stood there waiting for him to say something for at least thirty seconds before I realized that he was looking at my chest and legs, practically scanning my whole body. I should have grabbed my robe, and why not do that now? I slammed the door in his face and walked back into my room took my time grabbing my robe and making my way back to the front door. I opened it to see Robin just about to ring the door bell again.

"Okay now that I can't distract you, speak." He walked over to me and tried to look inside, "Can I come in?" I smiled and shut the door behind me and sat on my porch step. "No." He sighed and sat next to me. "Look Raven, I'm sorry for what happened in the past but I just came over to see that you were okay. Batman told me about your case and frankly I was worried." I turned to look at him. I wished he wasn't wearing that mask so I could see if he was telling the truth or not. He sounded sincere.

"Come on Rae speak to me, we used to be really close friends and now you won't even talk to me." I crossed my legs and pulled the robe tighter against my chest. "Okay, but there is nothing to talk about. I'm fine, everything went great the bad guy is in jail and life goes back to normal."

"And what's normal for you now Raven, I have no idea what you are doing nowadays?" I smiled, he really would never guess what I was doing, working as a bartender and starting a relationship with Slade… "I'm a bartender." He sighed, "Well at least you aren't a stripper or anything worse, a bartender isn't that bad. Where do you work?"

"Um, well I work down town, I opened my own bar and I already made enough money to pay for the bar one more time, business is great." He nodded, "Sounds like fun." I froze, he wasn't criticizing me for working down town with all the poor people and where most villains hung out. He laughed, "Don't look so shocked Rae, I think you can handle yourself against any villain that would spend their time in a bar."

I started to laugh, "Yea I could." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, "Did you, raven with no emotions, just laugh?" I pulled my arm back, "Yes I did, in fact after I left the Titans I can show my emotions more than ever, although if I get angry they still tend to get out of control." He smiled, "That's good, I was just surprised I have never heard you laugh before. Well I have to go but here is my number if you ever want to go have coffee or just hang out and talk."

I stood up and have him a small hand shake, "I would like that." Robin nodded then looked at me straight in the eyes, "Just think of it as _us_ starting over on a new foot." Wait, '_us_?' Before I could voice my objection he was already waving to me as he pulled off on his red motorcycle.

Damn, it's happening again.

--Ember--

Just to let you guys no I'm going to be a little busy these next few weekends, I'm going out of town and then I have graduation, but I will try to update after school.

If you have any ideas on events that should happen, I know some of you want Red X out of jail and in ravens love life, and I personally love Red X and I think that I could toss him in, but remember how he was in Forbidden love, I think I would make him seem like the obsessive stalker, think spike when Buffy stops screwing him on her spare time.

Till then Review!


	6. Whatever they want

It's finished the letter that will let us start over and Raven will remember who I am and that she does love me, almost as muc

It's finished the letter that will let us start over and Raven will remember who I am and that she does love me, almost as much as I love her. It's perfect each word and each sentence shows just how much I care for her. If only she could have seen past my relationship with Starfire, then everything would be perfect.

I escaped from jail just a few hours ago and relocated in an old friend's house. Slade liked how I bothered Robin so much that he set up a separate wing for me to stay in and I still knew where the spare key is kept. Now I'm sitting in my room slowly licking the envelope closed. Pretty soon my angel will find the letter and I will be able to show her just how much I care.

I picked up my new belt and transported myself to her bar. While I was in jail I would sneak out at nights and research my baby girl, but I knew it just wasn't time for me to return to her, I found out that she is going by the name Rachel Roth and she bought a bar and a small 2 bedroom house. The bar looks pretty nice considering the side of town it's on. I slid the envelope into the cash register then transported myself back to my room. Tomorrow I plan on following her around just to get to know her a little better.

--Raven--

I was sitting in my bar when my favorite costumer entered. He smiled in my direction then made is way to the bar. I poured us both a drink with a small amount of alcohol then handed it to him. We took turns drinking and smiling at each other.

"So I entered us both in a motorcycle race tomorrow night." I picked up a clean glass and started to polish the fingerprint marks. "Really? As separate competitors?" he nodded and finished his drink. "Yep, and if you want you can borrow one of my motorcycles." I put down my glass and leaned over the bar. "No problem, I called in a favor and my old buddy is fixin' mine up."

Hi eyes looked my chest over then settled on my gaze, "So you think you are going to win this race?" I sat back, "Yea, and lets make it even more interesting."

"How so?' His face had the usual smirk and one eyebrow was slightly raised. "How about the winner gets one hour to do what ever they please to the loser?" He broke out in a full smile, "Whatever?" I nodded, "Yep, what ever their heart desires."

--Robin--

I just heard about a huge race going down tonight, and frankly there was no way I was going to pass it up. I called raven to see if she was busy and she said she already had plans. Right now I'm looking over my motorcycle and checking to make sure everything is in top condition.

I called up Batwoman and asked if she was coming and she said she was going out that night with a friend, but she gave me some info on a few competitors and their usual strategy. One guy, Jack Saw, tends to lean to the right when ever he passes someone, and if you know how to position your motorcycle you can easily pass him on turns.

The other guys were just the usual who gave it their all and didn't think ahead so it would be easy to just slip past them on a difficult turn. She also said the person who usually wins, Steal, has a flawless strategy and she thinks the only way to beat him is to have a motorcycle in the best condition and not make any mistakes and pray that he slips. There are also a few new people, but one person struck her interest. Candy Apple had an amazing ride and just might be the real thing, she happened to be signed up next to Steal so chances were they are in it together.

--Ember--

Sorry that I took forever to update, but last weekend I was running around in my hometown meeting new friends and had no computer access anyway. During the week I was busy with finals and checking out of high school I'm officially done. Tomorrow I graduate so I might not update considering family, but after that I should have allot of spare time on my hands. And it's about time I brought REDX back!

Yea! The plot begins….

Now do who do you guys want to win the race? Robin, Steal, Candy Apple, Jack saw, or Red X?

And just how is Red X going to get to raven….. Warning rating may go up!


	7. Body Heat

The clock just stroke twelve and chime after chime sounded

The big Race OH yea and you will love it, kissing and tongues and wet clothes the whole lot who is Raven doing all of this with just guess! I updated YEA! So review review review and one more thing let me know if you want raven to fall in love with Red X or not, I'm starting to ask around and will take the most popular answer, is she doesn't fall in love I might do something really dramatic…

--In 3rd Person!--

The clock just stroke twelve and chime after chime sounded. People were now gathered on the edge of the beach facing a direct route into the mountains that would eventually cross a river then end up in the city where specific roads had been laid out. People surrounded the pathway with their cameras lit up just to catch their part of the next big race.

About 50 of the worst people and their cycles where resting at the start line. Two people happened to be separated from the rest talking quietly to each other. Rumors flew about the two, but they weren't seen as a huge threat. The real threat was the two new guys each off on their own checking their bikes for any last minute changes.

Three blonde girls with matching jean mini skirts and pink bras stood in front of everyone. "Hay yal, we are about to let this little race begin so If ya could just position ya bikes just right we can wave this flag." The tallest lifted up a sparkling silver flag and the other two slowly separated on each side of the group and helped to direct traffic. "We want to go around and introduce everyone. It doesn't hurt to get to know new people." The other two started giggling and then put the microphones next to their mouths and begin to take turns walking towards the middle and announcing each person as they drove forwards just enough to be seen.

When Raven got called it was connected to Slade's with a big 'AND' and they both moved forward. The two other strangers where in the very center and both moved forward at the same time by mistake, because they both had chosen the same name… Night wing the girls laughed some more then moved back to the front with their leader the tall blond.

"Okay now that you guys are ready we are ready so get ready, get set, and GO!" Each motorcycle took off at the same pace, but seconds later four of them began to excel faster than the rest, and the race was tight. Raven was wearing a black bra with tight white pants and was weaving in and out of second with Night wing, the one who happened to be wearing a red shirt, the other was just behind her and he was wearing a black shirt. A yard ahead of them was Slade in his white jacket and plain jeans riding away.

The first corner neared up and opened into a black cement top with a small layer of sand from the beach. Raven had a little trouble and started to slide a little, but the Black Night wing moved up and bumped her back tire just right that her balance was corrected. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him causing a familiar smirk to rise. Raven turned forward again and focused on Slade and the Red Night wing, they were now neck and neck and there was no way raven was going to let either of them win. She looked down at her bike and saw the small stick she had to pull. Cyborg had added it and said that if she was going over 100 mph and it was removed an extra jolt of speed would take place and she would start to go 115 mph and would find it easier to increase her speed.

She pulled it out and gently tossed it over to the side of the road and her bike took off, she weaved over to the side and made a quick pass. Following her lead the black night wing also increased his speed dramatically and landed right behind her. Slade on the other hand was concentrating on the ridding style of the red night wing just as the red night wing was focusing on him. Neither one of them noticed until the next turn was taken entering them into the windy part of the mountains putting raven and the other racer out of their sight. Slade looked up and glanced over his should when he didn't see Rae he thought that she was just on the other side of the turn and began to kick his bike up few notches and work on the annoying boys weak point, left hand turns.

He gained a few feet when the boy caught on and began to move his bike around him so he could make the next left turn with ease, and even put them back to a tie. Turn after turn they took gaining a few feet then losing it. Soon they had opened up to the river and each motorist decided the bridge was the best idea, opposed to the small flat log that would take off, time but it didn't look stable. The boards of the bridge creaked and groaned until they finally made it over and where divided by trees.

Seconds later the town came into sight and they flew through traffic and made their way to the finish line. Slade had just pulled in front of the boy when he saw Raven standing on the road next to the other night wing having a polite conversation, the brief distraction slowed him down a little and the boy flew across the finish line a second before him. Slade jumped off of his cycle and made his way back to raven getting ready to demand an explanation from her, like how she got in front of him and who the hell was she talking to.

--Raven--

Just as me and the black night wing, who I have recently decided to nick name Bud, left the mountains and came across the river we both looked over at each other daringly and decided to take the wooden log across the river. Bud had gained about a yard and went first just as he got to the end I hit a small stub of an old tree branch and my bike swerved and fell flying over the rest of the bridge and landing with a thud at the other end. I of course was now in the river coughing and drowning. I kept bobbing my head up and watched as Bud whipped his cycle around jumped off of it and dove into the river after me.

He swam toward me and quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me towards the surface. Just as we got to shore I watched as Slade and the other Bud raced across the bridge. I looked over my shoulder at my rescuer he had his legs on each side of me and his arms firmly wrapped around my waist pushing my back into his chest.

"Thank you." I turned away and tried to hide the blush on my face. Right now our clothes where wet and felt like an extra skin and his body heat was slowly taking away the shivers going up and down my arms. He slowly got up and offered me his hand. We both grabbed our bikes and began to ride straight towards the Finnish line cutting off a huge section. We knew we would be disqualified, but we would most likely freeze if we drove to fast in the cold night air.

When we got back towards town I noticed my tire had gone flat and I motioned him to pull over. We both parked our bikes and looked at each other. The silence between us wasn't awkward, but soothing and I decided to lean against the building before turning to him. "So, what now Bud?" He smiled and then turned his head to follow Slade and the other bud race towards the finish line. I kept my eyes on him searching for any sing of where I meet him before, he seemed so similar, and right now he was wearing a mask that look like robins but had a red eye cover opposed to white, I could tell it wasn't Robin because he had a larger build, and a stronger jaw.

He turned back to me and sat down on his bike and held his hand out to me. I walked over to him and sat right behind him and firmly wrapped my arms around his torso and then he spun a small circle and drove towards the finish line. Just as we rounded the corner I watched Slade block our path causing Bud to stop abruptly. Slade ripped me off of the motor cycle and threw me to the wall and when he turned around to take out Bud we both just watched as Bud sped away.

Slade turned back towards me and once again his eyes looked like they had every time he had fought against the Titans. "What the fuck are you doing with that _Loser_?" I pulled my self away from the wall and ignored the scrapes on my arm that stung like hell. "He was being a gentleman and taking me back to the finish line." He walked towards me and I couldn't help but back up. "A gentleman doesn't feel up another man's girl!" I stared at him in shock, "Who said he was feeling my up, if anything I was the one with my arms around him!" Just then his arm sung out and hit the brick wall and crumbs from the brick felt to the side walk.

I shoved him hard and took myself out of the corner he put me in. "I fell in the river and that _Loser_ happened to save me while you just drove right on by not even noticing me! Then my tire got flat from the wreck and I wanted to see who won the race so he gave me a ride back! So the only one who is really the loser now is YOU!" I turned around and whipped out my cell phone, I called Cyborg and told him where my bike was and promised to meet him there in a few minutes.

Right when I got to my bike I felt a strong grip on my arm. I turned around and was just about to tell Slade off when he slammed his lips against mine. He pushed towards me and pinned me to the wall. His tongue slowly licked my bottom lip and I sighed. My mouth opened slightly to release air and when I went to breathe in his tongue darted in and began to dance with mine. He was pushing so forcefully I was beginning to feel more lust than love, and at the time I gladly gave in and began to push back.

His hands grabbed my sides and mine flew up to his hair and our kissing slowly diminished. Just as we pulled away Cyborg's car turned on the street and Slade let go of me. He smiled, "Sorry, I just, yea I'm sorry. Can you come by tomorrow, I need some cheering up considering neither on of us won." I started to laugh then nodded, "Sure." He walked away and I turned to Cyborg, who had just pulled up. We packed my motorcycle in the back and he gave me a ride home. Just before I got out of his car he handed me a piece of paper, "Oh yea, I found this on your seat."

--REVIEW!--


	8. Crazy ex

Howdy everyone well I haven't been getting a lot of reviews like I first did, well actually I just want more tear anyway I can understand since my chapters aren't that long and the romance has barely begun, but I plan on changing all of that because now I have a laptop and can spend more time on it typing and not taking up the computer from the rest of my family

One more thing I really want to know if you guys think that raven should fall in love with red X again… the help counts or if you have a great plot idea let me know and I just might play it in or at least use it for something else.

Here we go and one more thing again:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans, comic or TV series

--Red X--

I was sitting with my feet kicked up on a table in Raven's bar. I had been in here right after it opened, using the back entrance and staying in the shadows. I was watching her polish up some glasses and get the bar ready for her costumers. Not an hour after the bar was opened did people start to come in. Raven served them all drinks and talked to a few of them about recent events. Two girls even sat her down in the corner and Raven listened to them blabber while crying and then she offered advice and gave them both a hug. I guess she saw herself as more of a friend than a bartender.

Hours went by and people came and went. Raven hocked up about three couples and served so many drinks and most of them didn't even contain alcohol, considering most of the people in her bar were under age, but she didn't seem to mind. Raven soon made her way to the cash register to deposit some money and tally up the earnings and record them. That's when she found my letter. I watched her read it.

--Raven--

The day was perfect I spent a lot of time in the bar and was looking forward to seeing Slade afterwards, but then I found a letter in the cash register. The writing looked really familiar and I recognized it as Red X's writing.

Angel,

I miss you. I spend every day away from you thinking about you and how much I miss watching you sleep. The way your chest slowly rises and falls and your bangs move out 

as you exhale. The small snoring you would make just as you were about to wake up fills my dreams. I can almost feel you next to me and every time I roll over to see you your not there.

I would love it to just go and see you but I know you still hold some hard feelings against me, and I can't blame you. But now that I look back I see how stupid I was. You are the one for me and I am ready to do anything to get you back. If you need me just wave me over, I assure you that I am around and there for you.

I miss you angel, I hope you miss me.

Oh, god Red X is back. I scanned the bar hoping to see his face, but it was too dark in the corners to know for sure if he was there. I ran over and switched on all of the lights, but the bar was empty. I grabbed my bag and locked the bar and hopped on my motorcycle. I was headed straight to Slade's house; I know one thing for sure I would feel a lot better with him around.

I pulled up into his drive way and went straight up to his door. Just when I reached the top of the stairs the butler opened the door. I pushed past him and went straight into the living room. I tossed my back on to the couch then ran up the stairs hoping to find Slade.

"Miss, miss, MISS!" I turned and looked down the stairs at the butler. He was panting and half way up the stairs. "Master Wilson is in his lavatory right now, I can take you to him if you like." I smiled and ran down the stairs and followed the butler down a few hallways then to some more stairs that lead down into the basement.

The basement was covered with all kinds of technology, if anything this is what I pictured the Bat cave to look like. Slade was laying back on a chair in the mist of all the computers sleeping. I waved the butler away then slowly walked over to Slade trying not to make a sound. I reached over and started to slowly rub his shoulders and neck. My hands gradually got rougher and rubbed harder.

He leaned his head back and smiled up at me then moaned with pleasure. "You have amazing hands." I smiled and moved them down his chest and continued to rub. "You said you need someone to help relieve some stress." My voice was low and I spoke like a cat would purr. He slowly got up and walked around me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's bugging you baby?" I rested my head against his shoulder then let out a long sigh. "Nothing really, it's just that my crazy ex-boyfriend left me a letter trying to convince me to start dating him again and frankly I don't want to have anything to do with him right now." He laughed, "Good thing because I am still not sure you can handle me, let alone two crazy guys."

I spun around in his arms, "Oh? I think I can handle you just fine, but can you handle me?" He smiled and slowly lowered his face to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to find mine but all I got was a deep laugh. "Who's in control now?" I opened my eyes and glared at his evil smirk. I pulled out of his arms and started to exit the room. I felt him grab my arm and pull me to his side, "I was just 

kidding baby girl." He leaned over and kissed me on the neck, lips, and then my forehead. Then he pulled my arm and lead me back up stairs.

"This place is huge." He turned around and looked at me. "I could give you a small tour." I smiled and pushed my body against his, "How about you just show me the best way to get to your room?" He smiled and gently pushed me ahead of him and put his hands on my hips and started to guide me through the house. "Whatever you wish baby."

A few minutes later we must have been far into the house when we came to a pair of large oak doors with steal door knobs. He reached around me and opened them then led me inside. The wall across the room was made of pure glass and was circular and also showed a large balcony. The carpet was a dark blue and very soft. The walls were a deep green marble with shards of mirror no bigger than quarters throughout it. In the back of the room was a big circular bed, big enough for 5 people to sleep comfortably, with a large blue comforter and big green and blue pillows with different shades.

The right wall had a long mirror that probably opened into a walk in closet. The door next to it was made or mirror and was open enough for me to see a huge glass bathroom with a tub big enough for 10 people and a shower that could hold 10 people as well. The counter tops were green marble like the walls. The other wall had a glass dresser and a bookshelf full of old books that didn't have titles. Nest to them was a large opening into another room with a glass fireplace and large blue and green love seats and chairs full of pillows matching the bed. Behind them was more books and on the coffee table was an old cup of coffee and a stack of books with some of them marked to a certain page, and a few open upside down.

I walked into the side room and sat down on the couch which slowly engulfed me and pulled tons of pillows over my body. I closed my eyes and leaned back, ready to fall asleep any second. Slade sat down next to me which made the couch sink in even deeper. His arms slowly pulled me so I was lying on top of him on. I put my hands on his shoulders and resumed my massage. Slade began to move his hands along my back in small cycles. I opened my eyes and watched him watch me.

How could the villain be the same person that was looking at me with such love and care at this very moment? I smiled and slowly leaned into him and missed him gently on the lips. He push his hands on my back making us closer than we have ever been and he began to gently kiss my neck , shoulders, then my mouth. He licked my lips and I let out a small sigh as his tongue entered my mouth. We stayed like that for hours. Our hands explored each other body and I couldn't find one soft spot on him, he was all muscle. He had one hand tangled in my hair and the other on the small of my back.

That was when my phone started to ring. I leaned up off of him and moved to a position where I was straddling his body. I opened my phone to see that it was Robin. "Hay, you didn't tell me you were going to be in the race. You did really good, I'm sorry I didn't see you after wards though." I smiled down at Slade and then answered, "Ya my friend Steal invited me and I love riding my bike so a race was a whole new experience."

Robin interrupted me, "Wait, so you were with Steal, you're just friends right? Where did you meet him? Is he a--"

"Robin, calm down. Yes we are friends and he's a nice guy that would come and see me at my bar every once and a while, but frankly you don't really need to know about my love life."

"I'm sorry Rae," Robin sighed, "I was just worried, after Red X…"

"Steal is not Red X Robin so you can just stay out of it and I'll call you if I need you." I closed my phone then turned it off. Slade had a really strange expression on his face, "Wait Red X is your crazy ex isn't he?" I nodded, "yea he started to send me love notes and we stared to date but Robin got jealous and things went crazy then he cheated on me with Starfire so I left the titans."

Slade glided his hands over my sides, "Don't worry I will keep Red X away from you, if he even tries to contact you let me know and I'll take care of it." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." We kissed one more time then I got off of the couch. "I had a really long day, do you mind if I take a shower then crash in here?" He stood up and walked over to his closet and came out with a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Of course you can here are some clothes you can put on when you are done and you know where the bed is. If you need anything dial the kitchen the number is by the phone and tell the butler what you need."

I grabbed the clothes and gave him a kiss on the cheek then made my way into the huge bathroom. I shut the door then made the decision of what to do, take an amazing shower or bath….

--Slade--

I can't believe Red X is this crazy boyfriend that is stalking my girl. All this time I had him living in my house and chances were that he was here right now. That's where I'm headed, I'm going to his room to let this guys know what's going on and what has to stop. I just turned the corner to his room and found a note on the door. I ripped it off and opened the door it was unlocked and everything was gone, except the furniture, looks like he moved out.

Slade- I moved out so you don't have to worry about me being around. One more thing Raven will be mine, you are nothing—Red X

Really, does that mediocre thief think that he can take my girl I highly doubt that!! I made my way down to the basement in order to run some searches for Red X and find out just where he is.

--Raven--

I was standing in the shower when I saw Slade standing right out side; I could only see the outline of his body because the glass was fogged up because I was taking a really hot shower. "You want to join me?" I held my arms above my head and turned sideways so he could get a good outline of me. I watched as he took off his shirt then open the door. I kept my back to him and let the water run over my face. I felt his hands follow up my body. They felt different than they did before, less rough and not as 

gentle. I slowly backed up into him and noticed that his shoulders weren't as wide as they should be. That's when I screamed. I turned around to see Red X standing in the shower without his shirt on and his hands on my side and his eyes on my chest. I reached up and slapped him so hard that my powers kicked in and he slammed into the wall and landed on his hands and knees. I ran over to him and drop kicked him to the ground then stared to scream even more.

I ran out of the bathroom when I thought he would be unconscious and grabbed the phone I dialed the butler and told him to get slade immediately, just as I finished talking to the butler Red X walked into the room and reached to me. I threw up my arms and tried to fight him off but this time he was fully focused. He blocked all of my moves and I was to emotionally shaken to use my powers effectively. He grabbed me and pushed me against the bed throughout the struggle he kept telling me how much he loved me.

"Angel, I love you, and I want to prove it to you." He started to take off his pants and the real panic set it. Before he could get his pants off Slade burst through he room and grabbed him off of me. Slade threw him against the wall and started punching him left and right. I fell off of the bed and crawled to the corner and wrapped the towel against my skin as tight as possible. Tears kept pouring from my eyes and I couldn't do anything but picture his body on top of me getting ready to rape me.

Slade kept up his attach until Red X completely passed out and he still kicked him in the side until he was out of breath. Slade straightened up and called 9-1-1 and told them they had a break in and to get the ambulance. Only then did he make his way over to me. He grabbed me and I shied away from his touch. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried into his arms mixing tears with Red X's blood.

The police found s that way and proceeded to question us. Slade told them about him staying with him and how he found the note saying he moved out then he heard me screaming and found him up here trying to rape me. Once the police left I crawled into Slade's bed and pulled him in with me. He wrapped his body around mine and kept telling me that everything was okay and I was safe now, Red X was going to be in the hospital for a while.


	9. It's Really Happening

I am glad that a few more people are starting to read my story and like it enough to review, though I would like even more reviews and I was wondering can you guys tell me what I need to do to get those reviews? That would be great! Thank you all readers, review or no review—ember

--Raven--

He grabbed my legs and ripped them apart as I tried my best to keep them crossed. I kept hitting him in the face, chest anywhere I could reach but nothing seemed to affect him he just kept going like I was nothing. His hands slid up and down my thighs ripping off every piece of clothing I had on.

I tried to scream but nothing came out and even if I could scream I doubted that no one could hear me. All I could think of was how my life would never be the same after this. Red X's face was right above mine smiling down at me. "I love you." He kept repeating that one fraise over and over to the point where his lips didn't even move but I could here every word in my mind.

I willed myself to think of something else and mentally detach myself from what was going on but his hands kept moving all over me and with each touch I became even more aware. I wished that slade was here to save me, anybody really. What did I ever do to deserve this? Then I could hear starfire's voice over his grunts and groans. "You filthy slut this is all you ever will be good for, even dogs are better off than you are and deserve to be."

Tears flowed down my body and covered it; I hoped that they would help to wash away the marks he has made on me. Then things changed, it was really happening over and over again there was no stop and my life would never be worth anything after this.

--Slade--

"Raven! Stop this right now! It's okay!" I kept yelling over her screams but nothing worked. Just a few seconds ago she went crazy; she was thrashing about and ripping my skin open with her nails. "Stop Stop, please stop!" Her back arched and her legs kicked me so far I fell off of the bed. "Slade…" she passed out from exhaustion and I reached up and wrapped my body around hers and slowly rocked back and forth kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be all right I won't let him hurt you ever again its okay, it's all over." I laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep with her secure in my arms. I woke up around 7:00 and got out of the bed without disturbing her and called the butler to have him bring up some food. I started to rub her arms in slow circles and gradually woke her up.

She started to moan and groan then she tried to scream but her throat was so sore I doubt she could make a sound. I kissed her on the forehead and began repeating her name in a calm voice and telling her that I love her. She calmed down and opened her eyes and looked at me. Her gaze seemed so dead I didn't think that anything could ever bring life back into her eyes.

"Raven, breakfast is on its way." She nodded and got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out and her faced looked like she had tried to wash all of the tears away. I offered her a glass of orange juice than I helped her eat some bacon and eggs and a piece of buttered toast. She would glance at me every once and a while but she wouldn't hold her gaze or directly look me in the eye. I wish I could do something just to bring her back.

"Slade," Raven whispered and had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and she was looking down at the floor. "Yea?" I reached over and pulled her into my arms. She leaned her head up and with her eyes closed she kissed me. I tied to end it there thinking that she wasn't ready for anything too physical considering what happened the night before, but she turned her body around and kissed me harder with more passion than ever before.

Her hands moved over my back and then knotted themselves in my hair. She pushed my body down on the bed and proceeded to kiss me. I rubbed her arms and back in small circles and kissed her as gently as I could. She started to become more violent and she tore my shirt off then moved her tongue down my chest slowly stopping at each nipple to lick it. She sat up straddling me and took off my old T-shirt and then her bra.

She leaned over and began kissing my chest and making her way up to my lips. I kissed her neck and watched as her back arched and she let out a small moan. "We should stop." I tried to pull her off of me gently but she wrapped her legs around me as tight as possible and moaned before saying, "please, just help me forget." I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over so that I was on top. I pulled off my jeans then her underwear. I kissed her whole body and kept telling her how beautiful she was and that I loved her more than anything.

She smiled and lay back and let me kiss away everything that happened. I leaned in and began making love to her slowly and let her take control. Minutes flew by and we both came to ecstasy and let out moans mixed with each other's names in pleasure. When we were finished I pulled her to my chest and watched her sleep.

A few hours later I got out of the bed careful not to disturb her and made my way back down to my lab in order to finish up some work on my new robots that I hoped to have up and running, also the new project that I had recently started up. Ever since I was in high school I became fascinated with crafting jewelry by hand and I had started making her a ring made out of pure amysteth and with a crystal diamond sitting right on top with gold vines and leaves holding it into place.

--Red X--

Raven does love me she just can't see that with Slade being on top of her every minute of the day. I escaped from the hospital a few hours ago and watched them make love to each other from their balcony. The whole time I was clutching as the railing and denting it with hand marks. Once the bastard left I climbed in through the window and gave Raven a small kiss on the lips, she smiled and then rolled over and started to snore softly. I then followed Slade down to the basement. When he got down there I saw him sit at his computers and began downloading programs into his robots.

I pulled out the knife I had on my belt and quietly made my way up behind him. I waited until he looked deeply concentrated with his work to grab him around the chest and slice his throat so fast that he had no idea that anything had happened. Blood flew over the keyboard and he stood up and his hands knocked everything over. He swung around and looked at me. His last breath was him muttering "Raven." Once he died I brought the blade to my mouth and licked it clean. I turned around and straddled his motorcycle then left through the underground entrance.

In a few days I planned on coming back and checking in on Raven, by then she should be begging me to come back, and I would. I love her, and nothing or no one will ever keep me from her.

--Raven--

I woke up screaming and yelling for Slade. I could feel that something was wrong, for some reason I couldn't sense him. I ran through the mansion with his T-shirt on. I flew down the basement stair hoping that I was greatly mistaken. Red X was in the hospital there was no way that he could have hurt Slade. That's when I saw him laying on the floor soaked in his own blood. I ran to him and rolled him over to see that his throat was sliced. I left out an ear shattering scream and cradled his body hopping that this was some cruel joke and he would wake up any minute.

I don't remember calling robin but a few minutes later he shouldn't up with the police and an ambulance. Robin picked me up and took me to the med. Room in the tower and had the other titans take turns watching over me. Slade was dead and now I had no one. I woke up hearing Robin talking to someone that I couldn't quite recognize.

"So you will be able to take care of her until she gets better?" Robin asked. The other man answered, "Of course, it will be no problem, and she can stay with me until she is healthy enough to consider her options." His voice was deep and I remembered hearing once before. "I shut down her bar and cleared out her apartment, everything should arrive at the manner and she should be able to make the move over. Physically she is fine." I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light. Robin smiled and leaned over to feel my fore head, "Good morning Rae, Bruce is going to be taking care of you for a while." Batman stepped forward and I reached out to shake his hand, "You will be staying in Gotham just until you can get back on your own two feet."

I nodded and slowly got out of bed. They both left the room so I could get dressed. Right after I got all of my clothes on which consisted of some jeans and a tank top did I get a sick feeling to my stomach. I raced into the bathroom and dry heaved for about 5 minutes. I opened the door and walked down the familiar hall ways. Batman gently grabbed my arm and escorted me out to his car. Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin hugged me before I left wishing that I would get better and to have me keep in contact and even consider joining the titans again.

I smiled and agreed to visit then left with batman. Once we got to Gotham I finally realized that this wasn't a dream. I broke down crying and batman let me cry on his shoulder the rest of the ride to the mansion.

--Ember--

This leaves room up for another sequel! Yea! Any way let me know if you like it enough for me to continue with a sequel, and for any one mad that slade died, I'm sorry and to make up for it I have been working on another Raven/Slade story and I just might but that one up and I would defiantly recommend it. For all of you disappointed in the sex scene, I'm sorry but I don't like to write it all out use your imagination!

--REVIEW--


	10. The End

--Raven--

I was sitting in my new room in Bruce's huge mansion. The room itself was amazing; Batman must have had a pretty god idea of how to decorate for a girl like me. The floor was made of thousands of different shades of dark blue and purple tiles. The bed was basically made of black wire and had silver sheets and blue pillows with a purple blanket folded on the edge of the bed. The bed was on the far wall that had a series of long windows and a sliding door to the right that opened up to a balcony with black wire chairs and a glass tables supported by black wires.

On the right side of the room were a mirror door to the walk-in closet and a door to the bathroom that had black and white tiles and a black jet tub. On the left wall was a book shelf filled with all of my books and a desk with a new computer. On the floor was a few large been like chairs made of silver silk just to sit on and move around to where ever. Next to the door into the room was a plasma screen TV with a stereo, DVD, and VCR player.

I was just drinking it all in. Nothing really exciting has happened. Bruce had the butler show me to my room than tell me that if I needed anything to just call. I took a small tour around the room and decided to take a quick shower. Once I got out I opened the closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a small white T-shirt then I walked barefoot through the house. I made my way down a long hallway then found the living room and a door showing the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and continued to explore.

The house wasn't as big as Slade's and it didn't take me long to find the Bat cave. I walked around the cave looking at all of the different motorcycles reliving the race. I couldn't stop thinking about Slade and how he reacted when Red X was near me. I hadn't realized how much he cared for me until that very moment and now it was too late. I ran back to my room and collapsed on to the bed sobbing.

Here I was all alone and Slade was gone. I missed the way he was so over protective and how he would just sit and watch me. He didn't know it but I was watching him just as much. The little habit he had of flexing his hand before he actually got up and made a move to say something to me. I also missed the usual smirk that looked nothing but sexy. The more I thought about him the more I could picture him sitting next to me talking to me.

I sat up and shook away the thoughts and decided to focus on the now. I was in Batman's huge house and I had nothing to do. I made my way back down stairs and found the butler. I asked if I could go out job searching and he said to ask Bruce first but he would have no problem taking me. I smiled and thanked him for the offer but I rather go alone. I ran back down to the bat cave and found batman talking to robin on the computer. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

"Raven, do you need anything?" He turned around and stood up. "I want to go into town and maybe look for a place to open up another bar; it really could help me deal with everything emotionally." He nodded and turned to see Robin's reaction.

"I don't see why she can't." I smiled and Bruce handed me some keys. "I'm guessing you want to go alone?" I nodded and he pointed to a plain black convertible. I waved by and got into the car and drove out the back exit. I drove around town then saw an old bar that had to have closed years ago. I called the number on the for-sale sign in the window and set a date to buy the bar. I felt like this was something familiar to me and I could easily move on if I throw myself into the work. I didn't really want to be living in Batman's house forever. This bar also looked like it was in a good neighborhood and I would have no problem getting it started. I made a few more phone calls and had everything set up.

It was going to be a normal life but that seemed perfectly fine for me. I could start the bar up get some more money by a two bedroom house nearby. I knew a few days ago that after me and Slade slept together that I was pregnant. Being telepathic is like having a built in pregnancy test. I was pretty sure it was a girl even though I was only a few weeks pregnant. I vow that my daughter will grow up to be normal and live a life that I never had. I knew I was okay with children after I had to watch over a little girl and a little boy and a baby for a mission and I had no doubt that when it was my own I would be even better.

--Ember--

Okay to clear a few things up, um I like the ending and the fact that slade died because now I can have another sequel but I think that it will focus on her daughter and will be about 18 years later let's say…

Someone brought it up that raven couldn't have morning sickness so soon so let's say that raven was in the tower for a week sleeping kind of in a coma because her emotions went hay wire after Slade's death. That sounds more realistic, but I really don't know when woman start to have morning sickness because I have never been pregnant so yeah…

Don't forget to read my other story unforgiving it's another Slade/Raven fic and I think you will like it tons if you like this, and I don't think slade is going to die in that one so yeah…

--THE END!--


	11. Author note

Hi everyone I was checking out my stories and I realized that I forgot officially change this story from inprogress to complete so I'm dloing that now, and one more thing I think I might do anouther sequal but for now I'm really getting into my story "Perfect Victim." If you like vampires, werewolves and nymphs you might like this! Thank you for reading this far and I hope you conjtinue to read my stories as long as I continue to update!


End file.
